08142014MahtahFate
10:40 -- callopygianCordiality CC began pestering temeriticArduite TA at 22:40 -- 10:40 CC: hello 10:41 CC: forgive.me.for.my.intrusion 10:41 TA: kay 10:41 TA: sup 10:41 CC: you.are.Miss.Revult.correct? 10:41 TA: fuckin truth right there 10:41 TA: who are you 10:42 CC: I.am.one.of.your.fellow.players 10:42 CC: Mahtah.Rytoil 10:43 TA: i figured youd be dead if you werent a player 10:43 CC: I.am.checking.on.the.status.of.all.the.players.for.Mister.Niadis 10:43 CC: did.you.enter.safely? 10:44 TA: yup no problems here 10:44 CC: good.to.hear.of.course 10:44 TA: smooth as a 10:44 TA: well im not gonna go into the sex analogies so soon 10:44 TA: we gotta work into that 10:45 CC: I.appreciate.that 10:45 CC: I.think 10:46 CC: do.you.know.the.status.of.your.client.and.server? 10:47 TA: dani is the chillest bitch ever 10:47 TA: and that erisio dude is a total prude whatever 10:47 CC: noted 10:49 TA: so what else are you up to mahtah 10:50 CC: other.than.collecting.statuses.I.am.prepairng.for.surveillance.of.my.land 10:51 CC: it.seems.to.be.very 10:51 CC: conflict-heavy 10:53 TA: surveillance? 10:53 TA: hell yea dude 10:53 TA: cameras all over this bitch 10:55 CC: I.prefer.in-person.visual.confirmation.myself 10:55 CC: right.now.I.am.inside.of.a.vent 10:56 TA: wtf 10:56 TA: a vent 10:57 CC: oh.yes 10:57 CC: I.find.myself.comfortable.in.vents 10:58 CC: they.are.much.more.covert.and.connect.to.most.locations.inside.of.a.facility 11:03 TA: word okay so youre like a fuckin 11:03 TA: tunnel snake 11:03 TA: more like a ferret or some shit 11:03 CC: I.assume.those.are.human.animals.correct? 11:04 CC: if.it.helps.you.to.associate.me.with.one.that.is.acceptable 11:04 TA: theyre like these furry little scamperfucks 11:05 TA: run around in tight holes where they dont belong 11:05 TA: wink wonk 11:06 CC: I.will.take.that.as.a.compliment 11:06 CC: I.think 11:06 TA: aight cool 11:06 TA: as long as were at least in the same chapter 11:06 TA: close enough 11:10 CC: if.I.may.ask.what.is.your.land.like? 11:10 TA: lots of bullets 11:10 TA: lots of dust 11:10 TA: lots of yawn 11:11 CC: are.there.hostiles? 11:13 TA: not yet 11:13 TA: lots of me fuckin around in general 11:15 CC: interesting 11:15 TA: you hidin from the baddies? 11:15 CC: not.at.the.moment 11:15 CC: when.the.time.for.conflict.arises.I.will.take.it 11:16 CC: there.do.appear.to.be.several.explosions.occuring.around.the.area.I.am.currently.at.though 11:16 CC: which.is.vaguely.concerning 11:16 TA: i mean 11:16 TA: if my bitch was on your world i wouldnt worry 11:16 TA: but i doubt she is so yea lets hole up in vents forever 11:17 CC: I.simply.prefer.vents.to.open.spaces 11:17 CC: it.makes.my.job.much.simpler 11:17 TA: i like tall things 11:19 CC: tall.buildings.work.as.well.but.come.with.a.high.exposure.cost 11:19 CC: not.worth.the.risk.most.of.the.time 11:19 CC: but.if.that.is.how.you.operate.I.do.not.blame.you 11:20 TA: i mean 11:21 TA: i cant snipe through walls 11:21 TA: well i guess i could 11:22 CC: ah.so.you.are.a.long-distance.type 11:23 CC: that.is.a.very.admirable.trait 11:23 TA: yea dude 11:23 TA: its fun 11:23 TA: i can turn on some jams and just like sit up there for days at a time 11:28 CC: very.impressive 11:28 CC: dedication.to.the.mission.is.par.above.all 11:28 TA: nah i just play video games usually 11:29 CC: oh 11:29 CC: well 11:29 CC: distractions.are.also.neccessary.I.assume 11:29 TA: but i mean i guess we're doing that all the time now 11:30 CC: yes.that.would.appear.to.be.the.case 11:30 CC: I.assume.that.someone.with.your.combat.expertise.would.be.well.suited.for.this.mission 11:33 TA: yea i guess 11:33 TA: idk 11:33 TA: i havent seen anything to shoot 11:33 TA: lots of things shooting though 11:33 CC: can.you.identify.any.of.these.assailents? 11:33 CC: or.is.it.simply.distant.gunfire? 11:34 TA: these cacti shoot bullets so thats one thing 11:34 TA: but yea nothin that moves 11:34 CC: wow 11:35 CC: if.I.may.ask 11:35 TA: shoot 11:35 CC: would.you.mind.getting.a.sample.of.these.cacti? 11:36 TA: uh 11:36 TA: yes actually 11:36 CC: of.course.I.do.not.ask.you.to.risk.your.safety.in.doing.so 11:36 TA: they shoot bullets yo 11:36 TA: im stickin i nhere 11:36 CC: it.is.understandable 11:37 CC: I.simply.ask.that.you.keep.it.in.consideration.if.you.decide.to.explore 11:37 CC: but.again.not.at.the.risk.of.harming.yourself 11:39 TA: sure yea 11:39 TA: probs not gonna happen though 11:41 CC: I.understand 11:42 CC: it.is.not.something.I.would.ask.normally.but.I.believe.any.advantage.we.can.gain.will.be.helpful 11:42 CC: again 11:42 CC: I.would.never.ask.you.to.put.yourself.in.harms.way.to.do.so 11:42 CC: I.also.have.another.thing.to.ask.of.you.though 11:43 TA: sure 11:43 CC: if.you.regain.contact.with.your.father.again 11:43 CC: please.send.him.my.regards 11:43 TA: uh 11:44 TA: what okay 11:44 TA: sure 11:44 TA: how do you know pops 11:45 CC: he.helped.me.out.of.a.hostile.situation.before.the.game.began 11:45 CC: and.I.appreciate.his.assistance 11:46 TA: that sounds like pops 11:46 TA: dudes a badass 11:46 TA: yea ill fustbump him and shit when i see him 11:47 TA: what happened 11:49 CC: I.was.accosted.by.a.hostile.before.my.entry 11:50 CC: your.father.neutralized.the.threat 11:50 TA: what hostile 11:50 TA: who attacked you 11:51 CC: it.was.one.of.the.other.elders.in.the.base 11:52 CC: there.appeared.to.be.some.sort.of.uprising.before.we.began 11:52 TA: oh damn 11:52 TA: no one told me wtf 11:52 CC: it.is.understandable 11:53 CC: it.occured.mid-entry 11:53 CC: I.only.knew.about.it.through.information.gathering 11:54 TA: oh aight 11:54 TA: so like 11:54 TA: people are dead sweet 11:55 CC: that.is 11:55 CC: not.exactly.the.adjective.I.would.use 11:55 CC: but.alright 11:55 TA: sarcasm dude come on 11:56 CC: I.apologize 11:56 CC: tone.is.hard.to.read.through.text.sometimes 11:57 TA: yea i guess 11:59 TA: but yea ill talk to my dad 11:59 TA: if slash when i see him 11:59 CC: thank.you.Miss.Revult 12:00 TA: peace out mahtah 12:00 CC: stay.safe.Miss.Revult 12:00 -- callopygianCordiality CC ceased pestering temeriticArduite TA at 00:00 --